The present invention relates to an on-board door position indicator that is part of a package including a modified door closer. It is intended to be used in high security locations, such as jails, where it will control the ceiling and/or corridor or other security doors and send a signal to a security office or monitor as to the closed or open condition of the door. The unit is concealed in the head frame or possibly, alternatively, the door still of the doorway with the door track concealed in the top or bottom of the door as the case may be. Since the entire unit is concealed within the door frame, or door itself, the device is vandalproof when the door is closed. The object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a simple, safe and reliable means of both closing a security door and advising as to its open or closed condition in a reliable vandalproof manner. These and other objects are obtained in a door control and position sensing device comprising:
A door closer housing having a piston disposed within said housing for movement proportionately associated with a door; means for sensing the position of the piston at at least one point in its travel as a means of determining the position of the piston and thereby the associated door position.